Antoinette Keane
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Es ist definitiv etwas faul mit Antoinette Keane, der neuen Ersatzdirektorin des NCIS. Girl!Tony/Gibbs
1. AD Keane

**Titel:** AD Keane

**Autor: **fooleyed

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS,. leichtes Crossover mit Men In Black

**Serie:** Antoinette

**Teil:** 1 (in sich abgeschlossener One-Shot)

**Pairing:** Gibbs/Girl!DiNozzo

**Kategorie: **Romantik/Drama

**Rating:** PG-12

**Wortanzahl:** 2054 Wörter

**Warnung:** Genderbender, Tod... also irgendwie :/

**A/N:** Eine Tony-wird-zur-Frau-Geschichte! XD Weil ich eine wollte und nirgendwo eine finden konnte, hab ich mich entschieden selbst eine zu schreiben.

Dies wird eine Serie aus zusammenhängenden Geschichten, die Girl!Tony beinhalten, welche es geschafft hat, der neue Assistant Director (Ersatzdirektor) des NCIS zu werden. Ich ziele auf Romantik, Humor und viel Team in diesen Fanfiktion ab... mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Crack.

**Ü/N:** Die ersten Sätze der A/N stimmen so ziemlich auch auf mich zu. Nur, dass ich keine schrieb (ok, gut, inzwischen ist dies auch passiert), sondern eine meiner liebsten Genderbender-FFs übersetzte. Das Original findet ihr mithilfe meines Homepage-Links. Ihr müsst einfach nur das Bookmark für die Autorin anklicken.

Vereinzelt habe ich Wörter nicht übersetzt, da es entweder kein deutsches Wort gibt oder weil es den Inhalt verfremden würde. Hoffe dies stört den Lesefluss nicht allzu sehr.

Zu guter Letzt, bevor ich es noch vergesse, vielen lieben Dank an meine beste Freundin und Beta Nadin. Kommentare, Kritik etc sind mehr als erwünscht und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**AD Keane**

_McGregor sah das brennende Schiff als es langsam in das dunkle Wasser des Potomacs versank. Es regnete in Strömen, aber er bemerkte kaum die Kälte, die konstant in seine Jacke eindrang. Neben ihm standen Lisa und Tibbs, die sich wahrscheinlich genauso taub fühlten wie er._

_"Oh, Tommy..."_

-Thom E. Gemcity, "Lincoln's Fire, ein Deep Six-Roman"

* 

McGee nahm die dampfende Tasse von seiner Barista _(Ü/N: französisches Wort für eine Bedienung in einem Kaffeehaus)_, einer niedlichen Blondine namens Julie, die zum Glück keine psychotischen Tendenzen hatte, an. "Hier für Sie", sagte sie, doch ihre normalerweise fröhlichen Augen sahen verdächtig rot aus, diesen Morgen. "Ich war wirklich versucht Ihnen heimlich koffeinfreien zu geben, wissen Sie. Sie haben es total verdient!"

"Ähm," sagte McGee und hantierte mit seinem Kaffeebecher, aber zum Glück verschüttete er nichts. "Was?"

"Sie haben Tommy getötet!", zischte die Barista. McGee konnte tatsächlich sehen, dass sich in ihren braunen Augen Tränen bildeten. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie das getan haben!"

"Oh."

"Ich hab gestern Ihr neues Buch beendet und hab die ganze Nacht damit zugebracht mir meine Augen auszuheulen. Mein Freund fragte mich, wer gestorben sei." Sie schniefte und griff nach einer Serviette um sich die Augen abzutupfen. "Ugh, ich bin immer noch so durcheinander - und es ist alles Ihre Schuld."

"Oh." Nun, zumindest beantwortete dies, ob sie noch Single war oder nicht. Er begann sich von der Theke wegzubewegen und lächelte dabei die anderen Kunden entschuldigend an, die ihn offen anstarrten.

"Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass sie planen Ihn zurückzubringen", sagte sie. "Nun, vielleicht ist er Teil von einer geheimen Undercover-Mission? Oder, oder er konnte heimlich von der Lincoln entkommen? Oder -"

"Julie! Wir haben hier eine Schlange!", zischte der Manager, packte die Barista am Ärmel.

"Oh, richtig! Entschuldigung", sagte sie, und nach einem letzten rotäugigen Starren auf McGee, wandte sie sich dem nächsten Kunden zu. Er nahm die Chance zur Flucht wahr, trat hinaus ins warme Washingtoner Sonnenlicht. Er sah hinauf in den klaren, wolkenlosen Himmel.

Es war Sommer.

McGee machte fast eine Kehrtwende zurück in den Aufzug, als er Gibbs und Ziva am Ende des Büros und Direktor Vance auf dem Balkon mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Gibbs griff seine Kaffeetasse, aber selbst das Koffein konnte nicht die Atmosphäre angespannten Ärgers, die beständig über ihm schwebte wie eine Gewitterwolke, entfernen.

Er war so seitdem-

"McGee!", bellte Gibbs, was McGee zum Springen brachte. "Sind Sie nur hier um herumzustehen oder wollen Sie mitmachen? Als ich das letzte Mal nachsah, hatten wir immer noch einen Mörder herumlaufen."

"Richtig, Boss", sagte McGee, joggte zu seinem Tisch. Er schickte einen Blick zu Ziva, ihre Augen waren verschlossen und leblos. Und als er hoch sah, war die Brüstung leer.

McGee nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Es würde einer jener Tage werden, das konnte er schon sagen.

*

Fünf Stiche, ein verstauchter Knöchel und ein toter Mörder später, schaffte es McGee endlich in Abby's Labor zu hinken. Wahrscheinlich war es nach 2200, aber es war eine Tony-Nacht, das Team würde da sein.

Ziva und Ducky saßen schon um den Labortisch. Abby machte einem Caf-Pow zwischen ihnen den Garaus. Ein paar Plastiktüten waren auf Abby's Schreibtisch, der Geruch der indischen Küche wehte von ihnen herüber. "Sorry, ich bin zu spät, Leute", sagte er und zeigte auf seinen verbundenen Kopf. "Die Stiche dauerten eine Weile."

"McGee!", quitschte Abby und hüpfte zu ihm hin. "Bist du okay? Du hättest sofort nach Hause gehen sollen!"

"Fünf Stiche. Es war nichts. "Abby stieß ihn ein wenig, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ. "Wirklich Abbs, mir geht es gut." 

Ducky gab ein leichtes Lachen von sich. "Wie weit du gekommen bist, Timothy. Warum, ich erinnere mich, als du grün wurdest beim Anblick einer Leiche ... und jetzt bist du hier, tust Kampfwunden ab wie jeder erfahrene Soldat."

"Du hättest sehen sollen wie er Petty Officer Yates niederstürzte", sagte Ziva mit einem Grinsen. "Agent McGee sprang von einem fahrenden Fahrzeug raus, wisst ihr."

"Ich hab's gehört!", sagte Abby und richtete leuchtende Augen auf ihn. Er kämpfte ein Erröten herunter. "Das ist wirklich beeindruckend, McGee."

McGee grinste und fühlte etwas vom gleichen Rausch, den er bekam, als Gibbs ihn für den guten Job, den er bei der Festnahme gemacht hatte, lobte. "Danke Abbs. Ich denke, ich werde nun keine Witze über 'McGeek' mehr hören, huh?"

Er wusste, dass er das Falsche gesagt hatte, sobald er es ausgesprochen hatte. Jedermanns Lächeln ... fror ein, bevor sie ganz verschwanden.

Niemand hatte Ihn 'McGeek' genannt seit Tony. "Mist", murmelte McGee.

"Nein", sagte Ducky laut, stand auf und packte sein sehr, sehr spätes Abendbrot aus. "Ich wage zu behaupten nicht einmal Anthony würde dich nun heute 'McGeek' nennen, Timothy."

Abby leuchtete auf. "Nicht McGeek. Vielleicht ... McRambo?"

"McRocky?" Jeder wandte sich mit Überraschung zu Ziva. "Mein Vater liebt Boxfilme", erklärte sie mit einem Achselzucken.

"McBond?", sagte McGee, grinsend an Ducky.

Ducky zog die Augenbrauen hoch: "McGibbs."

Es gab einen Moment der absoluten Stille, bevor alle sich überschlugen. "McGibbs!" Abby quitschte, lachend. "Das ist perfekt!"

Sie verteilten ihr Abendbrot und als jeder sein Getränk hatte, sagten sie ihren Standard-Toast:

"Für Anthony", sagte Ducky.

Sie hoben ihre Gläser. "Für Tony."

_Das Team kämpfte ... nachdem Tommy gestorben war. McGregor hatte es nie realisiert, aber ohne diesen frechen und offenen Mann, stapelten sich der Stress ihrer täglichen Arbeit, die Schwierigkeiten mit ihnen emotional umzugehen, immer höher und höher, bis er sich so dünn und angespannt fühlte wie ein Klavierdraht, der nur darauf wartete zu zerreißen. ___

_Sowohl Lisa als auch McGregor waren, durch ihre eigenen Veranlagungen, einsiedlerisch und naturgemäß zurückgezogen. Sie hatten nicht die Fähigkeit Witze zu reißen und sich beiläufig an lustigen geistreichen Sticheleien zu beteiligen, zumindest nicht ohne Tommy. ___

_Und wenn sie schon nervös und unbeholfen waren, war Gibbs - ___

_-Auszug aus dem Freewritig für "Embers and Ash" (Arbeitstitel)_

*

"Sie wollten mich sehen, Direktor?"

Leon sah auf. "Sie sehen aus wie die Hölle, Gibbs." Er wies auf den Konferenztisch. "Setzen Sie sich."

Leon ignoriert die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen des Agenten und, nachdem er seine Unterschrift auf Nolans Teambericht gesetzt hat, stand er auf um Gibbs am Tisch zu treffen.

"Sie und Ihre Mitarbeiter haben gute Arbeit geleistet beim Yates-Fall."

Gibbs lächelte, ein ironisches Hochziehen seiner Lippen. Leon stellte fest, dass es in letzter Zeit sehr viel bitterer geworden ist. "Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass Sie mich hochriefen, um mir ein Tätscheln auf den Kopf zu geben," Gibbs neigte seinen Kopf, "Direktor." 

"Ich war noch nicht fertig." Gibbs war nicht der Einzige, der dieses Spiel spielen konnte, aber verdamm ihn, wenn er es nicht langsam satt hatte. Leon lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Dein Team hat einen guten Job getan - beinahe."

"Beinahe.", wiederholte Gibbs, dieser sarkastische Hurensohn.

"Sie _haben einen Stuhl gestern geworfen_, Gibbs. Genau hier in der Mitte des Team-Büro (Ü/N: Weiß einer wie man 'squad room' besser übersetzen kann?). Das ist nicht die Art von Benehmen, die ich von einem meiner Senioragenten erwarte!" Leon fühlte es gerechtfertigt, seine Stimme zu erheben. "Und besonders nicht von Ihnen."

Gibbs traf seine Augen, ohne Reue, ein Gesicht wie ein gottverdammter Stein. "Ordnungsgemäß festgestellt, Direktor."

"Ich denke, was Sie sagen wollten, Agent Gibbs, war 'es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Direktor.'"

Gibbs schwieg demonstrativ. Vielleicht hatte Jackie Recht und es war Zeit, sich Gedanken über eine berufliche Veränderung zu machen. Vielleicht könnte er Jungen das Boxen beibringen anstatt jeden Tag zehn Runden mit sturen, dickköpfigen SBOs zu tätigen.

Leon stieß einen Atemzug aus. "Auf jeden Fall habe ich Sie nicht hierher gerufen, um über Ihre ... Zorn-Management-Fragen zu sprechen, bei denen ich mir sicher bin, dass sie ab nun keine Problem mehr sein werden." Gibbs 'Augen trafen seine, senkten sich geringfügig für eine Sekunde. Gut. "Ich habe Sie nicht einmal hierher gerufen wegen der Ablösung für DiNozzo."

"Wirklich."

"Ich gehe auf eine Zwei-Wochen-Konferenz in Prag, dann weitere zwei Wochen in Japan." Sein Telefon summte; 1530 auf den Punkt. Er stand auf und drückte die Gegensprechanlage. "Ja, Camille, lassen Sie sie herein." Er wandte sich an Gibbs. "Während ich weg bin, wird der neue AD handelnder Direktor an meiner Stelle sein. Sie kommt hoch empfohlen von dem Secretary of State und dem Direktor der CIA." Die Tür öffnete sich und die beiden Männer drehten sich in ihre Richtung. "Agent Gibbs, ich möchte Ihnen vorstellen ..." seine Stimme brach ab. Vage bemerkte, dass Gibbs langsam aufstand.

Leon hatte mehr als seinen fairen Anteil von schönen Frauen gesehen. Hölle, Jackie war eine verdammt schöne Frau in ihrem eigenem Weise. Aber diese ... war zum Niederknien. Und irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, Ihre Anstellungspapiere zu unterschreiben und es dabei nie geschafft, ein einziges Bild zu sehen.

"Antoinette Keane", sagte sie und lächelte freundlich. "Eine Freude Sie endlich zu treffen, Direktor Vance", sie wandte sich an Gibbs, und Leon war sich sicher, es war nicht nur seine Fantasie, dass ihr Lächeln etwas breiter wurde oder dass sie ihrer Stimme ein leichtes Schnurren gab, "und Sie müssen Special Agent Gibbs sein."

*

"Hast du das gesehen?", fragte McGee Ziva, seine Augen immer noch gefesselt auf der Treppe, welche bis zum Büro des Direktors führte.

"Oh, ich glaube, du und jeder einzelne Mann in diesem Raum sah _das_, McGee", sagte Ziva, ohne den Blick von ihrem Bericht zu heben. Männer. Sie waren überall die Gleichen.

"Das war nicht ein Das, dass Ziva", sagte McGee und lehnte sich auf seinem Schreibtisch. "_Das_ war reine Frau."

Ziva seufzte und sah ihn an. "Du fängst schon wieder Tony ein, McGee. Bitte hör damit auf. "

"Es ist 'nachahmen'", sagte er, "und ja, okay. Es fühlt sich einfach nicht richtig an, dass hier niemand etwas völlig taktloses und chauvinistisches sagt, wenn eine schöne Frau vorbei geht. Verstehst du?"

Ziva nickte und ihre Augen wanderten zu Tonys leerem Schreibtisch. "Ja, McGee, ich weiß." Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Bericht zu.

"Sie erinnert mich an jemanden", sagte McGee als er hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß.

"Ach ja? Wer?"

"Ein Filmschauspielerin denke ich, eine alte. Der Film, nicht die Schauspielerin. Wie, Frank Sinatra-alt. Ich weiß leider nicht viel über alte Filme. Bette Davis? Nein, sie war blond. "

Ziva wurde still, als sie sah wie Gibbs und die mysteriöse Frau sich von hinten McGees Schreibtisch näherten. McGee machte weiter, ahnungslos.

"Faye Dunaway? Lauren Bacall-"

"Natalie Wood." McGee sprang von seinem Sitz und stolperte auf seine Füße, stotternd. "Ach machen Sie sich keine Sorgen deswegen", die Frau - die zugegebenermaßen sehr schöne Frau - sagte: "Ich höre das sehr oft. Ich hatte mich immer gewundert, warum die Väter meiner High-School-Freunde es liebten, wenn ich sie besuchte..." sie schüttelte sich leicht, die Bewegung irgendwie so vertraut, dass es Ziva einen scharfen Stich in ihren Magen versetzte. Für einen Moment stieg Nostalgie so stark in ihr auf, dass sie dachte, sie würde tatsächlich daran ersticken.

Merkwürdig.

"Äh, hallo Boss,", kriegte McGee gerade so heraus. "Und, äh ..."

"McGee, Ziva", sagte Gibbs, seine scharfen Augen weiter auf die Frau gerichtet. "Ich möchte euch Assistant Director Antoinette Keane vorstellen."

Ziva vernahm diese Informationen mit Verwunderung, die sie verbarg, als sie aufstand, um der Frau die Hand zu schütteln. Sie hatte noch nie von einer Antoinette Keane gehört, die nächste Person in der Warteschlange für Assistant Director war Jack Irving. Ihre Kontakte würden sicherlich etwas von ihr zu hören bekommen.

Antoinette Keane war kaukasischen Ursprungs, 5 Fuß 10 Zoll (Ü/N: wenn ich richtig gerechnet habe ca. 1,82 m) groß, eine schlanke Brünette mit haselnuss - nein, grünen - Augen, sie sah aus als wäre sie Anfang 30, ist aber wahrscheinlich, etwa 37. Langes glattes Haar in einem niedrigen Dutt. Make-up ist subtil und schmeichelhaft. Teurer Anzug in einem sehr schmeichelhaft Schnitt, mit Schuhen, die sogar noch teurer aussahen. Ihr Oberteil war nur etwas zu niedrig, ihr Saum nur ein Stückchen zu hoch. Sie war schön, und sie wusste, dass sie es ist.

Ziva würde Antoinette Keane gern als opportunistische Goldsucherin abtun, die ihren Weg auf die Position des Assistant Director des NCIS hoch geschlafen hatte, wenn da nicht drei Dinge wären:

AD Keane, in ihrer ganzen modischen Erscheinung, trug keinerlei Duft, ihre Absätze waren niedrig ... und die Hand, die Ziva geschüttelt hatte, trug Waffenschwielen.

Antoinette Keane ist, oder war, ein Agent.

Ziva lächelte als AD Keane weiter zum Team Agent Petersons ging um 'Hallo zu sagen.' Sie musste mehr über diese Antoinette Keane herausfinden.

Ende

A/N: Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Beta. Wenn irgendjemand interessiert ist, bitte lässt es mich wissen.

Und falls jemand interessiert ist wie Tony als Mädchen aussieht (zumindest in dieser Geschichte):

.edu/~


	2. Operation Brownie

**Wortanzahl:** 3202 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 2 - Operation Brownie**

_McGregor ignorierte das Wehklagen der Sirenen und konzentrierte sich darauf weiter Tommys Rücken im Auge zu behalten als sie sich ihren Weg durch die evakuierenden Seeleute durch den Bauch des Schiffes schoben. Auch wenn sie erfolgreich darin gewesen waren alle nuklearen Sprengköpfe von der Lincoln herunterzuschmuggeln ohne das Cuevas es mitbekam, wählte dieser Hurensohn nun anscheinend die Selbstmordattentäter-Routine. _

_Sie erreichten den Maschinenraum._

_"Runter!", rief Tommy. McGregor duckte sich sofort, die Kugeln trafen funkenwerfend das Metall über seinem Kopf. "Du hast verloren, Cuevas! Keine Sprengköpfe und wir haben das Schiff evakuiert. Warum kommst du nicht einfach mit uns? Wir werden dir einen Deal machen."_

_Als Antwort schoss Cuevas wieder auf sie. Sie sahen den kleinen Gürtel mit Sprengstoff um seinen Oberkörper geschnallt. McGregor tauschte einen Blick mit Tommy und fing an sich langsam entlang der Wand in Richtung des Terroristen zu bewegen._

_"Nun, komm schon, Cuevas? Du weißt du willst uns nicht erschießen."_

_Ein paar Kugeln flogen an McGregors Nase vorbei. Scheiße. "Du bleibst dort! Ihr beide!", schrie Cuevas. Er klang -_

_"Nervös, Cuevas?", schrie Tommy zurück. Dann, mit einer leiseren Stimme zu McGregor: "Nun, warum ist er nervös?"__  
_

_McGregors Verstand raste. "Sollte er nicht - er ist ein Selbstmordattentäter. Außer er -"_

_"Hat nicht den Zünder", beendete Tommy. Sie waren alle davon ausgegangen das Cuevas den Zünder bei sich trug oder er würde aktiviert werden, wenn sein Puls stoppte. Aber wenn dies nicht der Fall war, dann bedeutete das - _

_"Seine _Mutter_", zischte Tommy. "Seine Mutter hat den Zünder. Das ist der Grund für das Herumgerenne, für die falschen Spuren - sie sind nicht Teil von Abu Sayyaf."_

_"Das Geld", sagte McGregor, als die Erkenntnis sich zeigte. "Sie wollen das Geld."_

_Tommy sah ihn an und es war das ernsthafteste Gesicht das McGregor jemals bei dem in der Regel so sorglosen Agenten gesehen hatte. __"Du musst Tibbs holen."_

_- Thom E. Gemcity, "Lincoln's Fire, A Deep Six Novel"_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Antoinette Keane untersuchte die Linie seines - _ihres_ Rockes in dem lebensgroßen Spiegel, der entlang der Wand ihres brandneuen Penthouse-Suite stand. Sehr nett, wenn sie sich das selber sagen durfte. Nanette Lepore stand ihr. Professionell, aber doch weiblich mit einem leicht flirtenden Touch.

Toni wackelte mit ihrem Hintern, überlegend. Yep, gute Wahl diese verspielten Seidenpantys zu nehmen anstatt des Stringtangas. Sie wusste nicht wie andere Frauen es machten; es dauerte nur drei Stunden des andauernden sich selbst davon abhalten ihre Unterwäsche aus ihrer Poritze zu ziehen um zu entscheiden das Tangas eindeutig nichts für sie waren. Schade eigentlich. Tangas waren _scharf_.

Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihrem Ausschnitt einen kritischen Blick. Oh ja, umwerfend. Toni musste den Drang widerstehen einen weiteren Knopf oben zu öffnen. Es würde ihr Aussehen den Schubs geben auf die andere Seite, dem Nuttigsein, geben und das wollte sie nicht.

Toni brauchte es, dass sie sie respektieren.

Sie richtetet sich auf und hob ihr Burberry-Jacket auf, der farbenfrohe Druck ließ sie lächeln. Es war so toll, dass Mädchen mehr Farben tragen konnten als Kerle.

Sie griff die Tupperware voll mit Brownies auf ihrem Weg nach draußen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Was ist das?", fragte McGee, seinen Rucksack ablegend.

"Ich glaube es wird 'Brownie' genannt", sagte Ziva.

McGee gab ihr einen flachen Blick. "Ich weiß das. Ich meine. Was macht es hier?" Er bemerkte, dass während Ziva keinen hatte, das einer auf Gibbs Schreibtisch war: ein Brownie mit pinken und grünen Streusel angeordnet auf einer gelben Serviette. Eine von diesen teuren Spitzendingern. "Hast du diese gebacken, Ziva? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du der backende Typ bist."

Ziva lehnte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen nach vorne, ihre Augen blinzelten in dieser Art und Weise, wie sie es taten, wenn sie versuchte niedlich und furchteinflößend zu wirken. Es war eigentlich sehr viel mehr furchteinflößend den niedlich. "Sehe ich so aus als würde ich backen, McGee?"

"Ähm, eigentlich - "

"Nein, ich backe nicht", sagte sie, das Wort so betonend wie es eine normale Person bei 'Folter' tun würde. "Aber es erscheint als würde der Direktor es tun."

Nun war McGee verwirrt. "Direktor Vance backt?"

"Sorry, die _Stellvertretende_ Direktorin."

"Dies ist AD Keanes Brownie?" McGee grinste herunter auf seinen Brownie. Es sah so aus als würde heute einer dieser besseren Tage sein und nicht nur wegen dem unerwarteten Überraschungsgebäck. "Das ist lieb von Ihr." Ihm fiel was ein. "Hey, hast du einen bekommen?"

"Jeder hat einen bekommen, McGee", erwiderte sie. McGee stand auf und sah sich um: Brownies und Brownie-Krümel auf jedem Schreibtisch - oh und da war Wayne der Harrisons klaute.

"Hast du deinen gegessen?"

"Nein", sagte Ziva, einen Brownie aus ihrer Schublade heraus holend. "Ich hebe mir meinen für das Mittagessen auf."

"Gute Idee." Er blickte auf das dunkle Schokoladenviereck, dass sie hielt. "Hey! Deiner ist größer als meiner", wies er hin, herüberkommend mit seinem eigenen Brownie. Sie hielten die zwei Brownies nebeneinander. "Und er hat mehr Streusel."

Ziva grinste. "Ich denke die Stellvertretende Direktorin mag mich mehr als dich, McGee."

"Keine Chance, Sie ist erst für eine Woche hier", erinnerte McGee sie. "Sie kennt uns kaum."

"So?", fragte Ziva und hob selbstgefällig eine Augenbraue. "Man braucht nicht lange um zu entscheiden wen man mag ... und wen man nicht mag."

McGee rollte seine Augen. "Ich bin mir sicher das war nur Zufall." Dann glitten ihre Blicke langsam und unvermeidlich hinüber zu Gibbs Schreibtisch. Eine Sekunde später und sie standen vorn über gebeugt über Gibbs Brownie. "Ich glaub es nicht."

"Es erscheint wirklich wie ein sehr großes Stück."

"Er ist doppelt so groß wie meiner!"

Ziva gab seiner Hose einen schnellen, abschätzenden Blick. "Wenn du es sagst, McGee."

"Oh, ha ha. Sehr lustig." McGee kämpfte das Erröten nieder und blickte weiter auf Gibbs Brownie. "Sie hat ihm sogar ein Eckstück gegeben!"

"Was für ein Stück?"

"Ein Eckstück", sagte McGee, seine Hände nutzend um ein Viereck zu formen. "Du weißt wie das Backblech vier Ecken hat, richtig?" Er ignorierte Zivas sarkastischen Blick. "Nun, jeder weiß, dass die Brownie, die aus den Ecken herausgeschnitten sind, die besten sind. Weil die Seiten des Backbleches die entsprechenden Seiten des Brownie fluffiger als den Rest machen.

"Ah", sagte Ziva, "du sagst also das dieser Brownie, Gibbs Brownie, besser als unsere sind?"

McGee lächelte und erinnerte sich. "Ich habe meine Mum immer überredet mir die Eck-Brownies zu geben."

Ziva murmelte nachdenklich. "Dies bedeutet also, dass Sie wirklich Gibbs mögen muss."

"Wer muss mich wirklich mögen, Ziva?"

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Operation Brownie ist ein Erfolg", Tony kicherte leise vor sich hin als sie beobachtete wie ihre beiden früheren Teamkollegen Ausreden stammelten, während sie sich an ihre Schreibtische setzten. Sie wusste immer das dieser Korridor die beste Sicht zum Spionieren hatte - sie dachte sich, dass dies der Grund war warum alle früheren Direktoren so gerne hier herum gestanden hatten. Auf der anderen Seite, sie brauchte kein ausgebildeter Agent zu sein um zu bemerken wie schlimm die Situation im NCIS war. Nicht das ihre Leute - _ihre_ Leute - nicht immer noch die Besten waren in dem was sie taten. Das Major Case Response Team unter Gibbs hatte immer noch eine Aufklärungsrate von 100 %.

Aber die Stimmung, als sie zurückgekehrt war, war dick genug um sie mit einem Messer zu zerschneiden.

Sie konnte nicht so viel wieder aufbauen in den letzten paar Tagen wie sie es wollte - verdammte Bürokraten brauchten Meetings für ihre verdammten Meetings - aber sie bemerkte, dass es einen deutlichen Mangel an Neckereien und Scherzen im Großraumbüro gab. Jeder, von den Senior Field Agenten bis zu den Praktikanten, ging auf Eierschalen als würde der Ort jede Minute in die Luft gesprengt werden.

Und Gibbs ... nun ja, Gibbs war das Pulverfass das bereit war kaboom zu machen.

Als sie letzte Woche das Zimmer betreten hatte, sah Gibbs aus wie ein Mann, der nur noch einen Schritt von dem Abgrund entfernt war, als würde er nur darauf warten das jemand ihm einen Vorwand gab um Amok zu laufen. Zugegeben, er sah so verdammt heiß aus, ein bisschen wie Brad Pitt in Fight Club, aber dann wiederum sah Gibbs immer heiß aus. Allerdings konnte sie unmöglich weiterhin diese düstere, dunkle und trostlose Atmosphäre in NCIS erlauben - wieso, dann hätten sie genauso gut für die CIA arbeiten können.

Sie beobachtete wie Gibbs erwartungsgemäß keine Notiz von seinem Brownie nahm und sich zu seinem Telefon wandte um es zu beantworten. Ah, ein neuer Fall.

"Schnappt euch eure Ausrüstung, wir haben vier tote Marines", rief er und Toni wollte gerne glauben, dass er ein wenig mehr wie sein altes Ich klang nur weil er sein Team dabei ertappt hatte wie sie über seinen Brownie redeten. Wie in alten Zeiten.

Sie lächelte dem verschwindendem Gibbs hinterher. "Halte dir immer noch deinen Rücken frei, Boss", murmelte sie.

Und verdammt, wenn er nicht zurück sah und sie dann direkt anstarrte. Toni versteckte ihr Grinsen und hob ihre Hand um mit ihren manikürten Fingern zu wackeln: Tschüss!

Er drehte sich um und ging geradewegs zum Aufzug, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. Er war natürlich noch nicht angetan von der Stellvertretenden Direktorin Antoinette Keane. Aber sie hat beinahe zehn Jahre damit zugebracht die Art dieses besonderen Mannes zu lernen und sie würde diesen Kampf nicht verlieren.

Verdammt, sie hatte diesen Ort wirklich vermisst.

"Stellvertretende Direktorin?", fragte ihre neue Sekretärin Erin hinter ihr. "Es ist Zeit für ihr Meeting."

Toni drehte sich auf ihrer Ferse um und lächelte freundlich die jüngere Frau an. Showtime. "Bin gleich da Erin, danke für das Erinnern."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Hey Abbs, hast du schon was von den Clownanzügen bekommen?", fragte McGee, sobald er das Labor betreten hatte. "Gibbs sitzt mir schon im Nacken."

"Und mir", erinnerte ihn Ziva.

"Nun, ich konnte einen teilweisen Abdruck von einem der Nasen ausmachen, die nicht unseren toten Marines gehört", sagte Abby von ihrem Hocker vor dem Computer, auf die knallroten überdimensionalen Bälle auf ihren Labortisch winkend. "Aber ich werde die Ergebnisse frühestens in einer Stunde oder so haben." Sie sah sie besorgt an. Sie hatte dies in letzter Zeit immer öfter getan und McGee mochte es nicht. Es erschien so ... verdächtig. "Warum die Eile? Ist Gibbs wieder auf dem Kriegspfad? Oder sollte ich eher sagen 'wie üblich?"

McGee und Ziva tauschten einen Blick. "Eigentlich", sagte McGee, "benimmt er sich mehr wie sein altes Ich heute."

Abby stand mit großen Augen auf. "Warte. 'Alt' wie drei Monate 'alt' als er Fornell ins Gesicht schlug oder 'alt' wie-"

"Wie letzten August 'alt'", beendete Ziva, die Umarmung, die Abby ihr gab, ohne Klagen hinnehmend.

"Das sind großartige Nachrichten!", erklärte Abby, sich zurückziehend. "Aber, aber ... warum der plötzliche Wandel? Besserer Kaffee heute?"

"Ich glaube nicht", sagte McGee. "Wir denken es ist wegen den Brownies?"

"Brownies?", fragte Abby, "du meinst AD Antoinettes Brownies?"

"'AD Antoinette'?"

Abby blinzelte. "Was? Es ist so ein schöner Name." Sie schüttelte sich selbst. "Aber ihr lenkt mich ab. Warum denkt ihr, dass es wegen den Brownies ist?"

"Wir werden es dir erzählen", sagte Ziva, "nachdem du diese Namen mit diesen Spuren abgeblichen hast." Sie reichte Abby eine Liste.

Abby kniff die Augen zusammen, aber eine Sekunde später flogen ihre Finger über ihre Tastatur. "Ich kann zuhören, während ich arbeite, wisst ihr", sagte sie spitz.

McGee teilte mit Ziva ein Lächeln. Es fühlte sich toll an so etwas wieder während der Arbeit zu machen. "Ziva hat die Theorie, dass die Brownies der Stellvertretenden Direktorin darauf hinweisen wie sehr sie den Empfänger mag. Ich denke es ist vollkommen zufällig."

Abby hielt in ihrem Tippen inne und drehte sich nach Ziva um. "McGee hat einen kleinen bekommen, nicht wahr."

Ziva zuckte die Achseln. "Zwei, vielleicht drei Inches _(Ü/N: ca. 5 bzw. 7 Zentimeter)_." Sie gab McGee einen selbstgefälligen Blick. "Meiner war mindestens drei und ein Viertel _(Ü/N: ca. 8,25 cm)_. Ganz viele Streusel."

"Drei und ein Halber _(Ü/N: ca. 8,8 cm)_." Abby grinste beide an, bevor sie fortfuhr zu tippen. "Und ich habe einen Randteil bekommen. Also, was hat Gibbs bekommen?"

"Vier Inches_ (Ü/N: ca. 10 Zentimeter)_", sagte Ziva. Abby drückte eine letzte Taste, bevor sie ihren Stuhl drehte um sie anzuschauen, Augen weit auf. "Und es war ein Eck-Brownie."

"Wow, ich weiß niemanden, der einen Eck-Brownie bekommen hat", sagte Abby, aufspringend und aufgeregt hin und her schreitend. "Ducky und ich bekamen identische Brownies. Palmer bekam einen mit Schieflage. Wisst ihr was das bedeutet?"

"Nichts", antwortete McGee bestimmt. "Es bedeutet absolut nichts, weil Sie diese Brownies nach dem Zufallsprinzip verteilt hat."

"Wie willst du das wissen, McGee?", fragte Abby, dicht an sein Gesicht herantretend. "Hast du Sie gefragt?"

"N-nein..."

"Dann kannst du nicht davon ausgehen!", erklärte Abby, ihr hin- und hergehen wieder aufnehmend. Hinter ihr blinkten die Spuren weiter auf ihren Computermonitoren, nach einem Treffer suchend. "Hat jemand anderes einen Eck-Brownie bekommen?" Es muss mindestens drei von ihnen geben. Je nachdem wer sonst einen Eck-Brownie bekommen hat, können wir herausfinden, ob Sie sie zufällig oder nicht verteilte."

"Ich sah niemanden anderen mit einen Eck-Brownie", sagte Ziva, offensichtlich mitspielend. McGee funkelte sie wütend an. "Nicht einmal ein anderer der anderen Supervisory Agents."

Abby griff plötzlich McGees Arme. "Oh mein Gott. Wisst ihr was das bedeutet?"

"Nein Abby, was bedeutet das?"

"Gibbs!", erklärte Abby. "Uh, du siehst... wirklich gut heute aus." Abby wankte als alles was Gibbs tat, eine Augenbraue zu heben war, aber McGee konnte sehen, dass die Kurve seines Lächelns echt war. "Es bedeutet, uh-" Ihr Computer piepte auf einmal und sie drehte sich zu ihm hin, offensichtlich erleichtert, "- es bedeutet, dass ich etwas für dich habe."

"Na gut", sagte Gibbs, Abby ihren Caf-Pow geben.

Abby nahm den überdimensionalen Becher und starrte aufmerksam in das Gesicht des älteren Mannes. "Hi Gibbs", sagte sie schließlich, sanft lächelnd.

McGee fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf als nach einem Moment Gibbs tatsächlich zurück lächelte, fast so wie er es früher getan hatte.

"Hey Abs", sagte er, einen Arm um ihre Schulter schlingend, "so, was hast du für mich?"

"Nun, ich weiß, dass wer euer Clownfetischist ist."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Gibbs schloss die Akte an der er arbeitete und nahm seine Brille ab, seine Augen müde reibend. Toni wusste, dass es das gleiche alte Paar war. Sturer Hund, er hatte seit dem letzten Jahr eine neue Lesebrille benötigt.

„Spät arbeitend heute Nacht, Agent Gibbs?", fragte Toni, in den spärlichen Lichtschein von seiner Schreibtischlampe hineinwandernd. Es war nach 2100 und der Ort war dunkel und verlassen.

"Offenbar genauso wie sie, Stellvertretende Direktorin", sagte Gibbs reibungslos und nicht aus dem Takt geratend. Toni mochte die Art wie seine Augen über ihr Gesicht, ihr Dekolleté, die Linie ihres Beines huschten.

Sie setzte sich auf den Rand seines Schreibtisches und wie der Mann es schaffte einschüchternd auszusehen, wenn er zu einer Person _hoch_ sah, würde Toni niemals verstehen. Es war sowieso nicht ihre Art; sie mochte es den Hohlkopf zu spielen. Es war einfacher Menschen zu überraschen, wenn sie nichts erwarteten. "Gute Arbeit mit den Clowns heute."

Sie wollte immer schon so was sagen, ihm für einen gut gemachten Job loben, sicher gehen, dass er wusste, dass er geschätzt war, egal ob er es wollte oder nicht. Schließlich _brauchte_ er es todsicher nicht. Aber es war niemals Tony DiNozzos Aufgabe gewesen.

Gibbs sah sie seltsam an. Sie wusste das ihre Stimme zu aufrichtig, die Worte ein wenig zu sehr von Herzen kamen von jemanden, der erst seit einer Woche sein Vorgesetzter war. Sie wurde unvorsichtig, gab zu viel preis. Aber hey, sicherlich würde sie _dieses_ Leben vollkommen ausnutzen. Es ist immerhin nicht so als würde er es erraten.

Es war unmöglich. Leider.

"Danke." Die Worte waren unverfälscht. Toni musste ihre Lippen zwingen angenehm gebogen zu bleiben; sie wollte grinsen wie ein Idiot - die Standardreaktion zu einem 'Danke' von Gibbs.

Sie nahm den Brownie in die Hand, den sie heute am frühen Morgen auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. Sie dachte sich, er wäre zwar etwas hart geworden von dem an der frischen Luft sein den ganzen Tag, aber immer noch gut. Sie öffnete ihren Mund um einen Bissen zu nehmen als das Viereck plötzlich aus ihrer Hand gepflückt wurde. Gibbs stand vor ihr, sein Jacket tragend.

"Nun, das ist nicht nett", sagte Gibbs leise, den Blick auf sie gerichtet. "Ich denke nicht das dieser Brownie für sie ist, Stellvertretende Direktorin Keane." Das Licht war sanft auf seinem Gesicht und er hatte dieses kleine Grinsen, dass er immer bekam, wenn er flirtete. Verdammt, aber dieser Mann sah einfach nur gut aus.

Toni riss ihre Augen bewusst auf und erweichte ihren Mund zu einen Schmollmund, einen Ausdruck von dem sie wusste, dass er sexy auf ihrem Gesicht aussah. Immerhin, zwei können dieses Spiel spielen. "Ich dachte, sie wollten ihn nicht, Agent Gibbs."

Als Erwiderung nahm Gibbs einen vorsichtigen Bissen von dem Gebäck, den Augenkontakt mit ihr nicht brechend.

_Verdammt noch mal_, aber dieser Mann war gut hier drin. Toni wollte klatschen und eine Punktekarte hochhalten: zehn zu zehn.

Stattdessen lächelte sie noch etwas breiter. "Sie sahen so aus als wären sie heute in guter Stimmung gewesen", murmelte sie, ihn beim Kauen und Schlucken beobachtend. "Sollte ich jeden Tag Brownies backen?"

Er legte den Brownie zurück auf seinen Schreibtisch und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die Konturen seiner Lippen. Toni wusste nicht, dass es wirklich möglich war für einen Mann immer noch sexy auszusehen mit einem pinken Streusel in dem Winkel seines Mundes.

"Oh, es war nicht der Brownie", sagte er und trat näher an sie heran. Mit ihr immer noch sitzend auf seinem Schreibtisch, wusste Toni das er einen verdammt guten Blick herunter in ihre Bluse bekam.

"Wirklich."

"Ich rannte heute in eine Sackgasse in einem Fall."

Gut, gut, gut, nun es schien so als würde sie endlich vorankommen.

"Sie haben keine offenen Fälle, Agent Gibbs", sagte Toni mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln, mitspielend. "Und warum wäre eine Sackgasse bei einem Fall etwas Gutes?" Mal sehen was du so in petto hast, Jethro.

"Agent DiNozzos Verschwinden."

Toni hielt ihre Augen ruhig. "Wenn ich Sie korrigiere und sage sein 'Tod', werden sie mich schlagen so wie Agent Fornell?" Einsatz Schmollmund.

Gibbs grinste. "Oh, Sie sind gut", sagte er mit einem leisen Lachen. "Aber ich bin besser. Ich habe in den letzten neun Monate an DiNozzos Verschwinden gearbeitet mit nichts außer schwachen Hinweise, aber es gab Hinweise. Dann versiegten diese Woche alle", blaue Augen fokussierten sich auf sie, "jede von ihnen. Es war als, wenn jemand irgendwo einen Schalter betätigt hätte."

"Und Sie denken das ich etwas zu tun habe mit Ihrem ... Schalter betätigen?"

Gibbs führte seinen Mund direkt an ihr Ohr. "Ich weiß es."

Wow. Nun, das wurde ein bisschen zu heiß, selbst für sie. Zeit dies zu beenden. Toni stand auf und war wieder mal davon beeindruckt wie ruhig Gibbs zurück trat und raus aus ihrem persönlichem Freiraum.

Aber sie ließ ihn nicht weit weg gehen.

Toni schob eine Hand hinter seinen Kopf - das Gefühl seiner Haut und Haare genießend - und die andere zu dem Winkel seines Mundes, den feststeckenden Streusel mit der Spitze ihres Fingers abpflückend. Gibbs hob seine Augenbrauen wegen dem rosa Fleck. Bedächtig brachte sie ihren Finger an ihren Mund und fuhr langsam mit ihrer Zunge darüber, Zucker schmeckend.

Und ohne ein Wort hob Toni ihr Jacket und ihre Handtasche auf und ging weg, Gibbs Augen den ganzen Weg durch die dunkle Flur auf ihrem Rücken spürend.

Ende Kapitel 2  
_

**Ü/N:** Leider wird diese FF nicht fortgesetzt, aber meiner Meinung lohnen allein dieses beide Kapitel schon das Lesen, weswegen ich sie übersetzt habe. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hat die Autorin irgendwann doch wieder Lust weiter zu schreiben. :-)

Reviews wären toll!


End file.
